Respirando Libertad
by LexSnape
Summary: Ese era, claramente, el final.


_Este fic participa en el Reto **#1: "Criaturas mágicas."** del foro **"El armario de escobas".  
** _Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial_ _ **, "Palabras Oscuras",**_ _del foro_ _ **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama**_ _: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry, con la palabra **abstracto**__ _ _ **.**__

* * *

 _ _Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.__

* * *

 _ **Respirando libertad.**_

Ese era, claramente, el final.

Regulus era consciente de que todo iba a terminar; de hecho, no le molestaba demasiado que lo hiciera. Estaba luchando en una guerra, luchando para el lado correcto por una vez, y aunque ellos no los supieran en lo más mínimo, el hombre esperaba que el lado de la luz venciera. No por cuestiones de bien o mal… ni siquiera por miedo, porque en realidad Regulus no tenía miedo en lo más mínimo de lo que pudiera pasarle a él en la guerra, o después de la misma . Lo único que le importaba era cumplir con su misión.

Regulus quería que la luz ganara sólo porque el bando de los supuestamente buenos podía hacerlo.

Así que el plan había sido ir a buscar los Horrocrux del hombre antes conocido como Tom Riddle y asesinarlo, pero por como pintaba la situación era obvio que su misión no iba a poder ser cumplida. Había dejado una nota dentro del falso relicario en caso de que cualquier cosa pudiera resultar mal en algún momento de su cacería. Nunca pensó que esa nota fuera a darle tan mala suerte. Era normal que la gente dijera que no debías despedirte antes de tener la intención de irte, porque al final, la persona que se había despedido, se iría antes de lo planeado.

Aunque estaba lejos de considerarlo _mala_ _suerte_ en su cabeza.

Él solamente podía verlo como su destino, y lo aceptaría con dignidad.

En el momento en que blancas manos lo sostuvieron y jalaron dentro del agua, todo se oscureció. Había dejado caer la varita y el _Lumus_ simplemente se había apagado. Aún así, Regulus se esforzó todo lo que pudo por mantener los ojos abiertos, lleno de curiosidad mal sana por ver a sus asesinos, pero estaba más oscuro de lo que sus ojos podían soportar y el agua estaba asquerosa. Cientos, miles, de cuerpos descomponiéndose en un lago subterráneo no era realmente algo que mantuviera el agua cristalina, así que sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por la situación, cerró los ojos.

Estaba apenas consciente.

El veneno lo había debilitado, pero podía sentir las manos blandas y putrefactas de los _Inferi_ tirar de él en todas direcciones, como sacudiéndolo y tirando de sus brazos y piernas. Arrancándole la túnica que, de hecho, parecía desintegrarse apenas era estirada lejos de su cuerpo. El agua empezó a llenar sus pulmones cuando fue incapaz de mantener la respiración por más tiempo, y después de lo que le parecieron horas pero solo fueron segundos, dejó de sentir a los inferi tirar de él, y a pesar de que ya no sentía nada en lo absoluto tenía la certeza absoluta de que se estaba hundiendo; era incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

Tratar de mantenerse a flote o nadar era algo imposible para él tal y como estaban las cosas, ya ni siquiera era capaz de ver nada. ¿Se había hundido tanto que ni siquiera podía ver la superficie? ¿Estaba tan profundamente debajo del agua que ni un rayo de luz llegaba de ningún lado? Lo más probable era eso… aunque la cueva no estaba realmente iluminada antes, pero al menos estaba la suficiente luz entrando a través de las grietas en las paredes de la cueva que había podido ver sus manos, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía si tenía manos todavía, incapaz como era de sentir nada.

Se estaba por preguntar si estaba vivo, cuando sus oídos dejaron de percibir el extraño conjunto de gemidos a su alrededor, siendo sustituidos por un largo y agudo pitido y luego nada.

Simplemente vacío absoluto.

Silencio absoluto, pero la presión en lo que suponía era su cabeza era sorprendente. Quizá realmente estaba muerto, porque la presión estaba más allá de todo pensamiento, y fue entonces que el terror absoluto lo inundó.

Estaba muerto.

O al menos lo estaría pronto, y él lo aceptaría con toda la dignidad que un Black puede tomar la muerte, pero eso no implicaba que no sintiera nada en lo absoluto, aún así… sabiendo que no había nada malo en tener miedo a la muerte, porque era algo asquerosamente normal, realmente no quería arriesgarse a quedar atrapado como fantasma. ¿Qué tan triste será pasar su eternidad encerrado en una cueva solamente habitada por los inferi que le arrebataron la vida? No podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de terminar viendo su propio cuerpo convertido en uno, así que envió su mente a lugares más seguros. Pensó con ganas en que la muerte solo sería una salida a todos los problemas en su vida.

No más Lord.

No más Madre.

No más Sirius.

Sería libre, y aunque la libertad no era más que una idea abstracta, pero desde su punto de vista, seguramente en la otra vida podría respirar lo que era la verdadera libertad.

* * *

 _He hecho trampa y he utilizado el mismo fic para dos cosas. **No me arrepiento de nada.** Es muy difícil hacer fics para muchos retos, así que mi reto será ahora empacar cuantos retos pueda en uno solo xD~ Mentira. Espero que les gustara... Realmente me costó mucho escribirlo._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
